Find the largest value of $n$ such that $5x^2+nx+48$ can be factored as the product of two linear factors with integer coefficients.
Solution: The two factors of $5x^2+nx+48$ must be in the form $(5x+A)(x+B)$. $A$ and $B$ must be positive integers to form the largest value of $n$. Therefore, $AB=48$ and $5B+A=n$. To form the largest value of $n$, $B$ must equal $48$. Therefore, $A=1$. \[5B+A=5(48)+1=\boxed{241}\]